Sunday's Solomon Grandy
by Kaji no Tenshi
Summary: My detailed version of the short story written and drawn by Kaori Yuki, published in Count Cain: God Child Volume 5. The life of Solomon Grandy who lived only for six days and left behind the bride he married on Wednesday...and died on Saturday.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This fan-fic idea was taken from the short story, Sunday's Solomon Grandy, from Count Cain: God Child Book 5. Both the prologue and the epilogue will be actual story Kaori Yuki drew and made up while the chapters will be my idea of the whole detailed story. I went through all 70 and more stories of Count Cain on this site and I'm pretty sure no one has this idea. So this is my own little unique fan-fic! (Unless someone posted something similar after I checked…which I doubt) Enjoy!

Sunday's Solomon Grandy

By Kaji no Tenshi

Prologue

"Yes, this is a very tragic story."

_Solomon Grandy was born on Monday,_

_ Baptized on Tuesday,_

_ Married on Wednesday,_

_ Became ill on Thursday,_

_ Worsened on Friday,_

_ Died on Saturday._

_ On Sunday…_

"I knew a person. He was just like this rhyme; he lived for one week then died. It really is a pitiful story. No, the one who is pitiful would probably be the one who married him on Wednesday, the newlywed bride who was left all alone in the world."

The train moved on as a young woman dressed in black sat in one of the cabins. The well-dressed man opposite of her said, "You have sparked my interest, miss. If possible, please tell me the tragic tale of Solomon Grandy, so I can be part of my memory of this trip." His eyes were emotionless, staring across the seat. "Especially told by a young woman holding a doll, wearing a set of beautiful mourning clothes. It will definitely make it more interesting, making the boring scenery livelier."

Breathing heavily, the woman clutched her beautiful doll. "Solomon Grandy's wife was born in a remote village, into the family of a doll-maker. Her name was Lucy. Since she has heart problems, she needs to eat medicine each day to prolong her life…everyday needs to be spent indoors at home." She took a bottle out and unscrewed the cap. She continued to speak as she took out some pills. "She didn't feel joy because of being alone, every day, she only knew how to make dolls in the dark." Quickly, the female swallowed her pills. She sighed in relief as she clutched her doll, even harder. The man watched in silent, waiting for her to continue.

"Then on Sunday, she met her destined fate. That young man's head was bleeding, stumbling, walking unsteadily into the garden. After, she found out that he had encountered burglars, all of his possessions stolen. The man lost all his memories. Yes, he forgot his name, past and everything else. The only clue was the sapphire ring that he held tightly in his hands. The ring showed his different in background and status from the girl. Also, on the back of his hand was a cross-like scar made by the burglars."

_'I would never imagine that being unable to remember who I am would make me this uncomfortable. Even so, you cannot allow a man like me to stay at home forever.'_

_ 'It doesn't matter if you can't remember. You were reborn this Monday. After is the real beginning of your life.' The woman held his hand as she said this._

"The young woman named him 'Alistair'. They were both attracted to each other, days were spent together happily."

_Staring at the ring on his finger, the woman said, 'Alistair, I feel very uncomfortable once I see this ring. From this, I can see that you are a rich man from somewhere. I'm so afraid that one day you'll leave me when you remember everything'_

_ Holding the girl in his arms, he promised, 'For the happiness of you and me, let's seal this ring! So that we can be together forever, so that this promise will never be broken. This way, the ring will be the crystal of our love…'_

"They thought that those happy days would continue till the end...but…"

_'Alistair, what's wrong? Are you okay?'_

_ 'My head, my head hurts…My head…' He stumbled, crushing into the shelf on the wall._

_ 'Alistair!'_

The young woman stared through the black veil, covering her face. "Solomon Grandy who was born on Monday, left the bride he married on Wednesday…and died after living for six days."


	2. Monday

Sunday's Solomon Grandy

By Kaji no Tenshi

Chapter One Monday

The room was dark, with only one window to let light through. Thin clothes were placed over the small window as curtains, preventing even more light from coming through. Beside the window was a wooden worktable. Many things cluttered the small surface including beads and fabrics of all sorts. In the dark corner of the room sat a figure. She was still in the darkness, her hands clutching something. After what seems like a long while, the figure moved. Slowly, she placed her chair nearer to the worktable and an object on the table. The light reflected off the blonde-coloured hair of the figure. It was a young lady. She looked pale and sickly. Her body was thin and her clothes were not of the best quality and condition. After placing the object on the table, she searched for something else on the same surface. Soon, she found a bottle. Twisting the cap opened, she shook out few pills and swallowed them dry. Her breathing which was heavy before became lighter and more relaxed. She took hold of the object once more. It was an unfinished doll. She took a wig from the table and gently placed it on the doll's head. Then, she took some fabrics and a needle and began sewing clothes for the naked doll. She took her time for it was all she did all day. Each day was no different. She made her dolls in her own bedroom which was also her workroom. Her parents have died, leaving her all alone. Using the only skill she knew, she made dolls to earn money for her own living, but it was barely enough.

When she looked up again from her work, she had completed her doll of the day and the sun has nearly gone down completely. She got up hurriedly and threw on a cloak along with a hat and a veil overtop. Entering the kitchen of her little house, she checked the amount of food available for dinner. Frowning, she saw that she did not have much other than a few tomatoes and some herbs. She went back to her room and took her bottle of pills with her before heading out the backdoor towards her garden. She has to pick some vegetables before the sky becomes fully dark. As she bent down to check on the available amount of ripe fruits hanging off the plants, she heard a rustle in the forest behind her. Swiftly, she turned around, only to see a man tumble out of the forest. She gasped when she realized that he was covered in blood. Blood dripped down his face from the gash on his head and there were several gashes on his body as well. She ran to him as he collapsed on to the ground. He was unconscious, his hand clutched on to something. She noted that his clothes were made of a much better fabric than hers and that there was a cross-like cut on his hand, still dripping of blood. She bit her bottom lip as she wondered what to do. She was not strong enough to bring the man back to her house, but neither could she call of the village's men to help her, for they would only consider her a woman with no honour, bring a stranger into her house.

Hastily, she gathered some vegetables from the garden, more than she would have eaten, but she would need them for the injured man. She frowned. She would have preferred some meat but she does not have the money to go to the butcher. Perhaps later, when she has sold some of her dolls, with any luck. She paced herself back to the kitchen and put down whatever she has picked. She could not do things too hurriedly all the time. Then she went back outside to the garden to tend to the man. She took the half-broken wheelbarrow from its resting place in the garden and rolled it near the man. It was her mother's, used to bring vegetables outside of the house to sell before she died. Bending down, she dragged the man on to the wheelbarrow. It was hard for her as the man was heavy and she didn't want to injure him anymore. First, she lifted his upper body on to the wheelbarrow, then his lower body, his feet dangling a few centimetres from the ground. Then she started to move the wheelbarrow. It made the trip easier, but still hard. The path was not smooth nor the man any lighter. She had to stop twice to calm her heart which was racing so hard it made it hard for her to breathe. Finally, she got to the door of her house. It was lucky for her that her house has only one floor. She took a pill from her bottle and ate before she continued her task. There was no way she could bring the wheelbarrow in the house so she had to drag the man across the floor. It was better than dragging him outside the house though. After yet another few rests, she managed to drag him on to the bed of her deceased parents.

Getting strips of white fabrics to act as bandage and a basin full of water, she began to tend the man's wounds. First was the gash on his head. The blood has started to dry, so she delicately cleaned the wound and wrapped his head with the fabric. Then came the gashes on his body. She blushed furiously as she knew what was to happen. She would have to undress the man. Her hands trembled as she took the top of the man off his body and could only stare at his nakedness. Her blush rose and made her feel uncomfortable as she remembered what she was supposed to do. She quickly cleaned and wrapped his wounds. She reminded herself to pick some medicinal herbs to dress his wounds later on. She didn't dare take of the man's pants so she just rolled them up and treated whatever she saw. She believed there were no other wounds or she hoped so. Covering the man with a thin blanket, she left the room to cook herself, and the man if he awakes, dinner.

She made a thin vegetable broth, knowing she won't be able to eat much after all that blood. She had a weak heart after all. Also, the man won't be able to eat something that rich after being hurt either. So broth was good enough. She stirred the broth mindlessly as she thought about the man. He had stumbled across her garden, or rather the forest behind the garden, out of no where. His clothes have been an obvious proof that the man was from a totally different class from her. How he got hurt was a mystery to her. Perhaps it was an attack from his enemies or even bandits? What kind of man was he? She had been so concentrated at cleaning his wounds and not get distracted by nakedness that she didn't really get a look at him. She blamed it on all the blood. She has always wondered how life was different for people so rich. She has watched rich people buy her dolls for their children, but she could see that the parents were clearly disgusted by her clothes and looks, but only tolerated her because their child had taken a liking to her dolls. It was even possible for them to throw out her doll once they got home, in promise of another better one for their child. In a way, she was upset at the possibility but at the same time, she was glad at least someone bought the doll and gave her money for her survival. At least her dolls were cherished by others other than herself before they were thrown away. With her mind wandering away, she nearly realized her burnt her broth. She immediately took the pot away from the fire and threw in some salt for taste. After the pot had cooled down a bit, she kept the broth warm after pouring some for herself. Bringing the bowl and a spoon with her, she decided she will eat beside the man, just in case he awakens.

Almost robotically, she spooned herself the broth, still wondering about the man. It has been a while since something has sparked her interest so. After finishing her broth, she took her first good look at the man. Even though his eyes were closed, she could tell the man was a handsome one. His dark brown hair fell on to the pillow, looking so silky and well-treated, unlike her own which was dry and ill-treated. His hair should reach just above his nape, a regular length for any man. His nose was tall and his lips made a firm line, even in his sleep. She realized his face was drenched in sweat, his cheeks covered with a faint blush of redness. She touched his forehead gingerly, only to find him burning up. She stood up, knocking down the chair she was sitting on, and rushed to get some medicinal herbs, for both his fever and for his wounds. If they are not treated properly, it would only make things even worse. She was thankful for her mother for planting herb plants in the garden when she still lived as well as teaching her about them. Now, she can use the herbs to save a life.

She worked all night, dressing his wounds and bringing his fever. She was twisting out extra water from a cloth when she heard a moan from the man. She hurried over to the bed. She noticed the flickering of his eyelids and the movement in his hands. She wiped the man's sweat off his face, waiting for him to fully wake. She was still wiping sweat away when the man fully opened his eyes. His voice croaked when he opened his mouth to speak. Quickly, she grabbed the cup of water on the dresser of the room. She helped the man get up and slowly, the man drank the water, thankful for the liquid that soothed his dehydrated throat. She patted the man's back when he choked, but immediately took back her hand when she realized he was still topless.

"You took care of me?" asked the man. His voice was still a bit hoarse, but better than before. He eyed blushing girl. She was no older than sixteen, but her pale face and petite size made her look a bit younger. By the looks of her, he could be sure that she was sick, very sick.

"Yes, sir," she whispered.

"Where is this place?"

"This is some remote village, sir. We do not have a name, but you are slightly far from the city, sir. You had tumbled out of the forest behind my garden...and I took you in, sir." Her voice has gotten a bit louder, slowly gaining courage to speak to the man.

The man frowned. "Forest? Oh yes…there were some burglars, bandits I believe, they attacked me and…well, I suppose I ended up here then."

"Please, sir. You must get some rest first. Your fever has just gone away but you should rest to make sure it won't come back. We shall talk about this tomorrow and figure out some way to get you home, sir. I do not mean to order you sir, but you should rest," she said firmly.

"May I know your name first? I need to know the name of the one who's taking care of me."

"My name is of no importance, sir."

"Just tell me," ordered the man, annoyed.

"It's Lucy, sir. My name is Lucy."

The man smiled a bit, satisfied at the answer. "Very well, Lucy. I shall talk to you in the morning then, I suppose."

Lucy nodded. "Yes, sir. I'll be beside you until you wake up once more. If you need anything, I'll get it for you, if I can provide it that is."

Nodding, the man gradually lied back down on the bed and promptly fell asleep. Lucy sat on the chair, glancing at the man now and then. Her mind was still filled with thoughts and questions about the man, but she was tired. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

E N D C H A P T E R O N E

Author's Note: This chapter is short, as will the rest of chapters be. At first, the chapter title was only supposed to relate to the rhyme in the prologue. I was thinking it does not necessarily have to be Monday, but only in a sense, how things were related in time sense to the rhyme, but then I realized that Kaori Yuki actually mentioned Monday in her story, so the chapter titles are actually represent the day the chapter is revolved around. Am I making any sense? Just thought I'd point that out. Hopefully, you guys enjoyed this chapter and I want reviews! So press that little purple button on the left bottom corner of the window, okay? I don't care if you got only one word to say or a whole essay full of criticism for me, just review!


	3. Tuesday

Sunday's Solomon Grandy

By Kaji no Tenshi

Chapter Two Tuesday

Certain sounds awoke her from her sleep. Hesitantly, she blinked open her eyes. At first, she wondered why she was sleeping in her parents' room, on a chair nonetheless. Then she sat up stiffly and turned her head towards the direction of the sounds that woke her. She cried out when she realized it was a man in the room who was making the racket. Covering her mouth with her hand, her mind then processed the information that seemed to be jumbled up in her mind. She remembered now. She had saved a rich man, if not a nobleman, after he had stumbled across her yard and took him in to nurse him.

The man had froze in his actions, watching the female slowly regain her composure and stopped crying out loud. He watched as she stood up from the chair, stretched slightly and straightened out her dress. Immediately, she rushed over and grabbed the cup away from him. "You must lie down and rest, sir. You cannot afford to be hurt again after yesterday. Please, I will get you a drink." She looked into the jug that was on the table and found it near empty. "I shall go out and get some more water, sir. Please wait." Hurriedly, she rushed out of the room with the jug and cup. She didn't notice the confused look the man gave her.

A few minutes later, she came back in with the jug filled water and a bowl of leftover broth. She poured water into the cup and handed it with care to the man who was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Here, sir. If you're hungry, I have some thin broth left from last night. I'm sorry I can't offer anymore. I do not have the money to offer you anything rich, but it should be okay as you are healing. Rich things won't be too good for you body." The man wordlessly took the cup from her hand began to sip. She looked away from him, sitting down on the forgotten chair, as she realized once again that he was topless.

"You took care of me?" She paused at the similar question. Didn't he ask her that just hours ago? She answered anyways. "Yes, sir. You have stumbled across my yard and I took you in as you were injured and unconscious." She took the empty cup away from the man and handed him the broth. He accepted. "You told me you were attacked by burglars, sir." She could feel her face getting red. The man's alluring eyes were burning on to her face and she still couldn't get over the fact that he was half-naked on her parents' bed. Feeling her breath getting heavier, she stood up without a word and quickly walked out of the room. She came back in with her bottle of medicine and immediately swallowed a pill from it.

"Are you sick?" asked the man.

She blushed from his attention. "Yes, sir. I have a weak heart since birth, sir, inherited from my mother." The room stayed silent for a few moments. "Are you done your broth, sir? Should I go get more for you, sir?"

The man shook his head. "I'm fine. May I know your name first? I need to know the name of the one who's taking care of me."

The exact same question as last night. She answered anyhow. Maybe that's how the rich acted, she being the lower class made no importance to them that she has already been forgotten. "My name is of no importance, sir."

"Just tell me." The man doesn't seem to be annoyed this time, nor was his tone ordering.

"It's Lucy, sir. My name is Lucy."

"Lucy…Lucy," The man repeated her name a few times, causing the young woman to blush more, hearing her own name rolling off hi tongue. "Lucy….do you know my name?"

Gasping in surprise, she could not believe in what she heard. "Sir, do you not remember anything?" The man shook his head. He opened his clenched fist which showed a blue sapphire ring. She reached out her hand as if to touch it, then immediately took her hand back in. "That ring represents you status, sir. You must be of an upper class, perhaps a noble. A baron? A count?" She paused. If this man was truly of noble birth, she should try to find out who he is and where he is from immediately, but for some reason, she didn't feel like it. "It must have been that gash on your head that caused your lost of memory. You are free to stay here until you are healed, sir. This is my parents' room. They passed away a few years ago, so do not worry about anything. I shall take care of you." She blushed after saying that. Then she realized she had just told the man that he had nothing to worry about because they will e alone together in one house. The man smiled anyhow, apparently not noticing what she had said. She calmed herself and decided to get out of the room. "Sir, get some rest now. I shall be either in my room or outside in the garden if you need me."

The man grabbed her arm as she stood up. Looking back, she gave him a questioning look. "Would you please give me a name?"

Her body shook a little at the request. "Should you not name yourself, sir? I have no place to give you a name."

"Of course you do. You are the one who saved me and you shall be the one who will baptize me with a new name. Please give me a new name, Miss Lucy."

She bit her lip. She was not use to someone calling her Miss with such respect. Taking the man's hand away from her arm, she replied, "You shall be reborn as Alistair then." Then boldly, she kissed the man on the forehead and immediately rushed out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Lucy looked up in shock and realized it was the man…no, Alistair who was staring interestedly at her handiwork. She bit her lip. "it's a doll, sir. I have no other skill but to make dolls, sir. That's how I make my living," she replied. "And from the generosity of the people in the village, sir." She added as an afterthought.

The man chuckled. She looked up in surprise. "Will you stop calling me sir? It's very tiring to hear you say that after every single sentence."

"But...sir…"

"I won't die from one person not calling sir." His words got cut off as he found a hand over his mouth a second later. "It's not good luck to say the word 'die' so easily, sir." Then she immediately let go, blushing. "I'm sorry sir. I should not have done that."

He smiled. "Very well, I'll forgive you if you stop calling me sir." He watched her bit her lip again. "I shall take that as a yes." He looked at the naked doll on the table. "May I watch you as you work?"

"It's very boring work, sir….I mean, um…Alistair. You would not want to watch me work." Ignoring her words, Alistair sat down at the edge of her bed and watched her at her work table. She blushed but decided to continue to work anyhow, as she would need to sell some dolls if she wanted to have money to buy some food later on. She tried to ignore the eyes of the man as she began to sew clothes from the scraps of fabrics on her table. The pieces have already been measured and cut so she began to sew the body of the dress then added on the sleeves. Lastly, she began to decorate the dress from the ribbons on the table.

"Why don't you decorate your dress with something more elaborate? Won't it make them easier to sell then?"

She smiled, looking at the man. "If I had the money, I would definitely make the dress more elaborate, but I don't have the money to spare, Alistair." The room became quiet again as she began to work again. Soon, she finished the dress. She then dressed the doll and began to work on the other parts of the doll. The doll got its shoes, glass beads as eyes and a delicate hand applied tiny touches of paint to the face, adding colour to the face. Lastly, a wig of hair is attached on to the head.

Alistair stood up from the bed and walked up closer to admire her doll. "You have very delicate hands, don't you, Lucy? If you had the money to buy better materials, I would think your dolls would definitely look one of the best dolls around." Lucy blushed and quickly grabbed her bottle of pills and swallowed another pill. He paused. "Do you always have to take the medicine? Sometimes, you seem perfectly fine to me, yet you have already eaten medicine twice since I have woken up."

"I…I have a weak heart, so I was told whenever I felt the need to eat a pill, especially when I trouble breathing, I am to take my medicine. Without it, I will not be able to survive." She stoke the hair of the doll. "I cannot do a lot of work at a time and I cannot stay in the sun for too long either. If I do not have my medicine, I will have an attack, therefore I have been told to be cautious all the time." Lucy sighed. Sometimes, she hated being sick, unable to do more things when it was needed.

"I'll help you then." Lucy looked up and stared at Alistair. "I'll help you with things that need to be done. I won't walk out of your house in case anyone thinks of you as dishonourable, but I'll help around and maybe work around the garden when no one would notice. I can help you while I'm here."

She smiled. "Yes, you can help, Alistair," she whispered.

Suddenly captivated by her smile, Alistair hesitantly bend down and placed a kiss on her curved lips.

E N D C H A P T E R T W O

Author's Note: I finally finished Chapter Two! It took me long enough, but I shall blame it on the endless amount of assignments I got from my teachers. It's hard being a high schooler! sobs I wonder when will I be able to finish this story? It's short….yet I have so little time to write. I also have other stories to worry about. sighs This is going to be hard…I hope I can get another chapter out by March Break…or maybe after I finish my exams and have a few days rest from school which is at the beginning of February…I'll see what I can do… Oh, thank you to those who reviewed! They're very encouraging! Now, I want more reviews! Press the little purple button at the left-hand bottom corner of the window!


	4. Wednesday

Sunday's Solomon Grandy

By Kaji no Tenshi

Chapter Three Wednesday

Her fingers lingered over her lips for the tenth time since she woke up. She was still shocked from the light kiss she received from Alistair last night. Once she had realized what he has done, she had immediately run away back to her own room, taking her medicine to calm her beating heart. It took her a long while for her to go to sleep and she woke up earlier than usual as well. She was amazed how a small kiss could cause her to act so differently that easily. That was not surprising though, considering how little human interactions she had in her life. She wondered what the man was doing right now. Still asleep, perhaps? She was unsure now, how to act in front of the man. Did he give her a kiss due to the mood, or was it because he truly felt something for her? Yet, they had known each other for such little time. She didn't feel quite possible for a man like him to like someone like herself. All those thoughts led her to just sit in the chair at the table, unable to do anything.

"Miss Lucy?"

Lucy whipped her head around at the voice. She was speechless for a second, before remembering to address the man. "Ah…sir, no I mean, Alistair." She blinked her eyes. "Did you need anything?"

Alistair scratched his head as he stepped into the kitchen. "Actually, I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help."

"Oh." Then she took in the sight of the man's head, wrapped in bandages. "You have just recovered from your injuries! I cannot let you do anything right now." She stood up from the chair. "It's okay. I can handle it." Taking her hat that was lying on the table, she said, "I'll go out to the garden to grab some herbs. Ah, I need firewood as well. I have some butter and bread left and I could mix the butter with some herbs for taste." She paused. "Please stay in bed. I'll bring your breakfast to you when I have it ready."

"I want to help you though," frowned the man.

She smiled slightly. "Thank you. Maybe tomorrow, I'll let you help. Please stay in bed today. I need to re-dress your wounds as well." She blushed as she said that.

He still wasn't very satisfied with what the woman has decided but chose to follow her words, as he didn't want to cause her too much trouble. "Very well. I'll help tomorrow."

Soon, Lucy was out the door while Alistair was back in the bedroom, sitting on the bed with nothing to do. With time on his hands, he decided to think back on what he can remember. Which was nothing. He found himself shifting uncomfortably on the bed, trying his best to think of at least one detail of his past. He frowned. Nothing was coming to mind at all.

There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Alistair? I've brought your breakfast." The door opened and Lucy walked in with a tray with bread and butter with herbs as well as a cup of water. She had a cloth bag hanging from her arms as well, holding the things she needed to re-dress the man's wounds.

"What about you?"

"It's okay. I ate the scraps of bread that was getting hard and drank some water."

"That's not healthy for you."

"I believe you need it more than me."

No words were exchanged after as Alistair ate the bread, drinking water when he needed to. Lucy seem to notice the unease in the man though as she watched him eat. "What's the matter, Alistair?"

The man stopped eating. He stayed quiet for a while before opening his mouth. "I would never imagine that being unable to remember who I am would make me this uncomfortable. Even so, you cannot allow a man like me to stay at home forever."

Lucy knew she must say something to the man to comfort him. Therefore, she did the first thing that came to her mind. "It doesn't matter if you can't remember. You were reborn this Monday. After is the real beginning of your life." The woman held his hand as she said this.

Alistair smiled. "Thank you, Lucy." He paused, wondering whether his following words were appropriate at the moment. He fingered the sapphire ring he wore on his finger. "Lucy…I think…I think I like you."

The woman blinked her eyes in surprise. "Ali…Alistair? How can that… You've just known me. And you…" She blushed. "That's not possible."

The man smiled at her shyness. "I'm not lying though. And it's possible. Do not think so lowly of yourself." He leaned and caught her lips in a light kiss. "I like you."

Lucy's face blushed even redder if possible. "I…" she stuttered. "I…don't know…what to say."

"Saying 'I like you' would be a nice option."

That earned a slight smile from the female. Lucy didn't reply though and started to rummage through the bag she brought in with her. Finding the container that held the herbs and new bandages, she turned her attention back to the man. "Alistair, can I please re-dress your wounds?"

He nodded and she took away the tray and placed it on the dresser so that it won't be in the way. The two remained quiet as she re-dressed her wounds, her cheeks slightly red when she had to stare at the naked chest of the man. Soon, they were done. "What…do you want to…do now?" asked Lucy.

Alistair tilted his head, slightly in thought, before answering, "May I work on a doll with you?"

Lucy blushed once more at the suggestion. "Make…a doll…with me?"

"Yes." This time it was his turn to hold the female's hands. "I would like to do something that you enjoy with you. It'd be nice to have something to remind you of me, wouldn't it?" He said quite shamelessly.

"Would that not bore you? You've seen me work before…and it's not that entertaining."

"Anything will be entertaining with you." He then placed a kiss on her hand. Lucy snatched her hands away in embarrassment. "So, do you like me?"

"I…I've never felt this way before."

Alistair smiled at her charmingly. "Does you heart beat faster when you're with me?"

"Yes," Lucy replied breathlessly. In fact, her heart was beating faster, seeing the smile on Alistair's face and she wanted to take her medicine.

"Do you enjoy my company?"

"…Yes."

"Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes…"

"You like me."

"I like you?"

"I like you too." Alistair then placed a kiss on the female's forehead, then her cheeks, then her lips. "Do you want to work in the living room? There's more space in there." She nodded her head.

Soon they were in the living room, Alistair sitting in a worn-out large chair while Lucy went to get the needed materials. When Lucy got back, Alistair watched as she prepared the body for their doll. "Is it hard, making a doll?" He pulled her into the chair and on to his lap.

Lucy shook her head. "I enjoy it. I like seeing the final results."

"I like seeing your face concentrating on your task. It's cute." The female blushed while he smiled back. Shortly, the doll was forgotten and Lucy just laid comfortably in Alistair's lap, her head against his chest. She played with his hands until she noticed the blue glint.

Staring at the ring on his finger, the woman said, "Alistair, I feel very uncomfortable once I see this ring. From this, I can see that you are a rich man from somewhere. I'm so afraid that one day you'll leave me when you remember everything."

Holding the girl in his arms, he promised, "For the happiness of you and me, let's seal this ring! So that we can be together forever, so that this promise will never be broken. This way, the ring will be the crystal of our love…"

/ E N D C H A P T E R T H R E E \ \ \

Author's Note: gasp I did it. Oh my gosh, I finished the chapter. That took long enough. Right now, the clock read 4:37AM…I'm the only idiot to stay up that late to write. When did Alistair become so charming and flirtatious? He's not supposed to be like that…o.O This chapter took forever to finish…or rather, I took forever to get it started. --;; I won't even try to blame it on school…I was seriously obsessed with writing my other stories and reading other fan-fics. XD Hopefully, I'll be able to get another chapter out by the end of summer, and finish the story by the end of the year. I actually feel quite productive this summer. Let's hope I keep my word. Of course, reviews will be appreciated.


	5. Thursday

Sunday's Solomon Grandy

By Kaji no Tenshi

Chapter Four Thursday

After Alistair had promised to seal the ring for her, they had spent the rest of the day talking to each other as well as making the doll. Lucy answered many questions of Alistair's, telling him about her childhood, her disease and less serious things such as her favourite colour, Alistair, on the other hand, could only answer questions using his instinct, unsure if half the things he had said was true or not. Nevertheless, they had spent a happy day together.

"Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"You said I could help around today." He smiled at the female.

She blinked her eyes. "Oh, I did, didn't I? Are you sure you can walk around? I don't want you collapsing on me again…" Her voice was laced with worry and concern. "I don't think…"

Alistair came up to her and placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. "You don't need to worry. I'll be fine." She frowned. "So what can I do?" He took his finger away.

Lucy bit her lip, pondering, at the same time, pushing down her protests. "I suppose you can gather some firewood. I ran out two days ago."

"And where can I get that?"

She motioned outside the window. "The forest behind here. There should be plenty of dead branches lying around. You can collect those."

"Very well. And what would you be doing?"

"I need to go to the market."

The man's eyes lit up with some sort of thought. "I found these in the pockets of my clothes." He took out a few coins from the pocket of his shirt. Pressing them into Lucy's small hand, he said, "Take them and buy some proper food."

Lucy looked up at him in surprise. "Alistair? Are you sure? It's your money…"

"I believe that it's necessary. You need more nutrients than you're getting right now. Otherwise you can consider buying for a recovering person, namely me." He grinned at her sheepishly.

She smiled. "Very well." She picked up her hat, which was lying on the table. "The market should be open by now. I'll take some time, so feel free to go outside anytime you want."

Alistair nodded. "I will. Be careful."

Lucy smiled and headed out the door with a basket in hand, the coins safely in her pocket. As she headed out to the market, she wondered what could she get. With the amount of money she had, she could definitely afford some meat, but not enough to last. She could get vegetables and herbs that weren't growing in her garden. She could buy some fresh bread as well. Fingering the coins in her pocket, she decided she should investigate what was on sale before buying anything.

Soon, she had arrived at the market. Hearing people calling her name and waving at her, she nodded her head back politely and gave a slight smile. Passing by the bakery, the female looked in and stared at the fresh bread being sold. She hasn't baked in a while and she vaguely remembered somewhere in her cupboard laid half-a-bag of flour. If she could buy the rest of the needed ingredients, she could bake her own bread. Lucy smiled at the idea. That would be nice.

After getting the ingredients for her bread, the female want to buy some meat and some vegetables as well. Her basket was full and she had some loose change left, telling her she should probably stop buying things now. Shifting the basket on her arms, she started to head home.

Upon her arrival, she found her home empty and figured Alistair had went out to get firewood. She emptied her basket on to the table and proceeded to find the hidden bag of flour. Shortly after, she was mixing the dough on the table and rolling it out. At that time, the backdoor of the house opened and in came Alistair holding a armful of dead branches.

The two shared a bright smile, seeing each other. "You're back," said Alistair.

"Yes," replied Lucy. "I'm going to bake some bread for our meals. I hope it'll turn out fine. It's been a while since I've baked."

Alistair gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Now, where should I depose of these firewood?"

"Beside the oven is fine. That way, I can have access to them easily."

"Very well." He dropped his load to their designated place before sitting down on a chair.

Lucy worked diligently as Alistair watched silently. Slowly, the female was becoming flushed. "Could you…not look at me like that?"

The male blinked. He grinned before answering, "But I like watching you. You're fascinating." That made Lucy blush even more. "Once you finish your baking, I would love to resume making the doll with you." She nodded shyly.

Sure enough, once the bread was baking, the two continued to make the doll. Lucy had taken out some better quality scraps of cloth from her bed that she had kept for special occasions. Obviously, this doll was special enough therefore she decided it need more beautiful clothes than her other doll. The cloth enough was white, but so much softer on the skin and the shine it gave off make one think it's silk.

As she worked on drawing the outline of the clothes on the scraps, Alistair was helping her with the hair of the doll. He was carefully making the curls out of the hair that was set on the doll. Lucy found herself smiling contently as a comfortable silence set between them. Soon, she was finished drawing and enlisted Alistair to help her cutting out the pieces.

Sewing the pieces together, she asked Alistair, "What do you want the doll's eyes to be?'

"Any colour would be fine."

She titled her head as she tried to fix a wrong stitch. "I wonder if I have blue glass beads like your sapphire ring. Even though I don't like the ring, it still has a beautiful colour."

Alistair smiled and patted her head lovingly. "Anything you want is fine with me. After all, I did promise to seal the ring for you."

She returned the smile. Holding up what she had sewn so far, she asked, "How do you like the dress?"

"It's stunning."

Unexpectedly, she noticed the frown on Alistair's face. "What's wrong, Alistair?"

The male rubbed his temple. "Nothing, just a small headache."

Worry quickly filled her eyes. "Oh, you must go lie down then. Have I worked you too hard with the doll-making? Is it because of your injury to the head?"

"You worry too much. I am fine."

Lucy pulled the male up. "Bed," she ordered. "I'll bring up some food later."

"Very well."

The female watched as the male trudged towards the bedroom. She took her medicine bottle that was lying around and quickly swallowed some pills. For some reason, that headache gave her a very bad feeling.

She desperately hoped that Alistair wasn't going to leave her very soon.

/ E N D C H A P T E R F O U R \ \ \

Author's Note: Kya! I did it again! I finished another chapter before July even ended! This is definitely a record. It's probably because I desperately want to finish this story soon. Okay, my next goal, finish next chapter by end of August or beginning of September! At least this chapter didn't take me very long to write…it felt like I was sort of rambling off though…nothing interesting is happening…I'm thinking the next two chapters might be shorter, depending on how much I could write. I just want to finish this. --;; Clock now read 1:39AM, gah, I never sleep, do I? deadpan Reviews would be appreciated.


	6. Friday

Sunday's Solomon Grandy

By Kaji no Tenshi

Chapter Five Friday

Lucy looked at Alistair worriedly as he calmly ate his meal at the table in the kitchen. Ever since she had shooed him to bed last night, she couldn't stop worrying. When he insisted to eat outside the room, she fretted even more. "Alistair, are you sure…you don't want to stay in bed?"

The man smiled at Lucy. "You worry too much, Lucy. I am not as fragile as you believe me to be. I'll be fine. I'm just eating in the kitchen while sitting in a chair."

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to say sorry. Nothing wrong with worrying, but I really don't want you to worry over something that's not going to happen."

Lucy wanted to point out that the headache can mean his return of his memories, which meant he will leave her forever, but she realized it was not something she wanted to tell him, in case, he got the idea of actually doing that. Perhaps, she was selfish. She had somewhat made Alistair promised to seal the ring for her, and now, she wanted him to forever forget those memories that would keep him away from her.

She was one selfish woman that was in love.

"What are you thinking?"

Looking up, she realized that Alistair was peering at him and that she had spaced out. She shook her head and smiled. "Nothing much."

He didn't seem convinced. "You sure?"

"It's nothing, Alistair."

He stared at her intently for a few seconds before pushing his plate away from him and decided to leave the matter to be. "How's the progress on the doll then?"

Lucy's eyes sparkled at the new topic. "It's nearly done. A few more details and some paint on the doll, then she'll be complete."

Standing, Alistair walked to Lucy. "She'll be as beautiful as you, I'm sure." He reached out a hand and brushed a loose piece of her hair, placing it behind her ear.

The female blushed. "I'm not beautiful at all."

"You underestimate yourself. You are beautiful. Trust me." With that, he lowered his lips on to hers.

Lucy titled her head as she kissed Alistair back hesitantly. Her head felt dizzy with all sorts of different feelings. Feeling Alistair's hands wrapping around her waist, she wrapped her own around his neck. Soon, she was whimpering as she felt his lips travel downwards, kissing her neck lightly. One of his hands was sliding her shirt off her shoulder and she could feel her cheeks heating up. No matter how much her mind was screaming how this was inappropriate, she found herself not caring.

Suddenly, she realized he had stopped kissing her. Blinking her eyes into focus, she saw the man holding his head with his two hands in pain. "Alistair, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"My head, my head hurts…My head…" He stumbled, crashing into the shelf on the wall.

"Alistair!"

She watched in horror as the clock fell from the shelf and hit the man on his head. Eyes widening, she felt like screaming as she watched the blood flow down Alistair's forehead. Quickly, she knew she shouldn't waste time, so she grabbed her bottle and swallowed a few pills before running to the man that had lost consciousness. Her face paled as she took in the blood still flowing.

Frantically, she looked around the kitchen and found a clean piece of cloth. She ripped it into strips and roughly tried to stop the blood flow as she bandaged his wound.

She has to drag him into the bedroom and lay him on the bed. Then she would have to gather herbs to dress his wounds. Lucy couldn't help by shiver the feeling of déjà vu. The reason Alistair ended up with her was because he was attacked by burglars and hit his head, causing him to lose his memories. Does that mean, hitting his head this time would cause him to remember his past memories, making him leave her?

She doesn't like that though. At all.

By the time she had dressed the wound of the man she was tired. As she sat beside the bed, waiting for Alistair to wake up, she worked on the doll. The doll that represented the memories between the two of them.

/ E N D C H A P T E R F I V E \

Author's Note: This chapter is shorter, way shorter, on purpose. (You can so tell I rushed the end) First of all, because nothing interesting is happening. Second, I don't feel like adding extra scenes to drag the chapter to the usual length. One more chapter and the epilogue then this story will be finished! I'm so glad. Technically, it would be smart of me to finish the next chapter as quickly as possible because I already have the epilogue written, but I don't feel like it, so meh. deadpan


End file.
